Foggernaut/Strength
Introduction The Strength Foggernaut is a capable damage dealer without the use of the harpooner. While the harpooner will quite often still be used by strength foggernauts, In team play you can still function doing damage while still throwing the occasional heal via the lifesaver if necessary Advantages * High mid range damage * Moderate damage at range (As opposed to the intelligence, and arguable chance builds) * capable emergency healer * synergizes well with other classes with pushback ability * Is not reliant on the harpooner for damage (more on this later) * Very mobile Disadvantages * Takes 3 turns to get the most out of a Turret * Highly susceptible to range theft * Spell point intensive Characteristic Points The basic approach is to scroll Strength, then devote all characteristic points to Strength, until 300, and scroll the other characteristics. After this, all points should go into Vitality or Wisdom (I recommend Vitality) If you can reach a decent amount of vitality from gear and scrolling, you can get significantly more damage by going to a full Strength build. I do not recommend this unless you will be able to reach 4000+ hp by endgame with gear and scrolling alone. If you cannot achieve scrolling stats to begin with, I suggest putting points into Strength until 200, then vitality. Do not use the dopple reset until you have all the scrolls necessary to Scroll Strength and vitality, the other stats can wait. Spells Class Spells Other Useful Class Spells Guide Suggested way to allocate spell points. Levels 1-11 : Level Anchor to 5 Levels 12-21: Level Harpooner to 5 Levels 22-31: Level Evolution to 5 Levels 32-80: Level according to preference: Scaphander, Tacturret, Grapnel, Tide, Lifesaver, Backwash, Ambush Levels 90: Level Trident to 5 Start Saving Spell points. Level 101: Max out Harpooner, anchor Level 103: Max out Evolution Level 121: Max out Backwash From here spells should be leveled/deleveled in accordance with usage. While It is not necessary to max out Ambush until it can be made lv 6 (when you reach 170) for the additional range, I would still do it for the damage increase for this build. Trident should be lv 6 as soon as you hit lv 190 so make sure to have points for that. Equipment Sets Gear section Work in Progress (Feel free to fill in) While I don't have the sets for each level set up here yet, the following stats are important to build into your gear. Strength (alternatively, power works too) Damage (Or even just earth damage) Range (3 or more, though try and get 6 in your set) Vitality Pushback Damage is very helpful for this build. Dodge is very important, as both Trident and Backwash require you to be at least one cell away from the target. Notes Turret Mechanics All of the turrets have a relatively predictable AI. It may take time to get used to how they work, but once you do, they won't disappoint you. They have effects that will target both ally and enemy alike. The turrets share the foggernauts stats. The vitality of the turrets is based on how much vitality the Foggernaut has. You can only have one of each turret per TEAM; casting a new one removes the old one. You may only have one turret at evolution state 3, or two at state 2. Exceeding this removes the evolution state from the other turrets. (Example: Harpooner and Lifesaver evolution 2. Harpooner is evolved, Lifesaver loses the effects on Evolution) (Example 2: Fully evolved Lifesaver. Harpooner is evolved, Lifesaver loses the effects of evolution) Harpooner *Has range of 1-3 unevolved, gains 2 range per evolution state. (Fixed range) *Unevolved, attacks once per turn, increasing to 2, then as many as it has AP for. *Attacks are prioritized based on maximum damage that can be inflicted. **The exception to this is that the harpooner will go for a kill shot first. *Attacks are done in the element the Foggernaut triggers on the harpooner (Ex.: attacking the Harpooner with Vapour to make it hit with fire.) *Using Ambush on an enemy causes them to be targeted by a Harpooner at infinite range without line of sight if the Harpooner is fully evolved Lifesaver *Has range of 1-2 unevolved, gains 2 range per evolution state. (Fixed range) *Unevolved, heals once per turn, increasing to 2, then as many as it has AP for. *Heals are based on % of targets max hp *Heals are prioritized based on maximum amount possibly healed *Using First Aid on an ally causes them to be targeted by a lifesaver at infinite range without line of sight if the lifesaver is fully evolved Tacturret *Has range of 1-2 unevolved, gains 2 range per evolution state. (Fixed range) *Pushes 2/4/6 or pulls 1/3/5 squares at evolutions 1/2/3 (omnidirectional) *By default, pushes. When hit with Torrent, it pulls (Omnidirectional). Can be switched back to push with Backwash *When a target is hit with Periscope, a fully evolved tacturet will swap places with the target on its turn. Combat Tips If there is significant risk of the harpooner dying if placed in the fray of combat, or of it getting in the way. Try setting it up off to the side a bit, and using it for its special attack only. If you cant reach something but you can get diagonal to it, Torrent can pull it in. If you are locked and release wont help you, try using a turret and Grapnel. To be pulled diagonally with Grapnel (as well as pushing things with backwash and pulling with torrent) the adjacent cells to those you are pulling through must be empty (Picture having to run in a zigzag to get there.) Unless the team is already heavily defensive, it is usually better to evolve Lifesaver so that you can provide good healing and still deal significant damage. To maximize damage output without evolved Harpooner, use Trident and apply pushback damage to the target frequently.